Revolution
by whitecollarfan11
Summary: Getting what you want isn’t always easy. Allie Lopez is going to learn that the hard way. Then again when you have the right help, you can get just about anything that you want. SHELLEY/OC and CHRIS/TATIANNA Thanks again Sinfully Delicious! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!!! Posted a little bit sooner than I thought. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! **Thanks **Sinfully Delicious **for letting me use Tatianna in my story!!!

**_Title:_ **Revolution

**_Summary:_ **Getting what you want isn't always easy. Alora "Allie" Lopez is going to learn that the hard way. But then again when you have the right help…you can conquer just about any challenge that is put in front of you.

**_Rating:_** T (will be M later on)

**_Couples:_ SHELLEY/OC** and **SABIN/TATIANNA **and maybe just maybe **SABIN/OC **later on. I haven't decided just yet.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers mentioned in this story. Not that I wouldn't mind Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin being mine for a while!! Yum!! But I do own Allie and Sinfully Delicious owns Tatianna.

**Chapter 1**

**Allie's POV**

"ALLIE!!!" I heard my cousin's angry voice yell from down the hall.

"Hey VELVET!!!" I smiled peaking my head out of my locker room.

"What the hell are you thinking, Allie?" she asked me as she stopped dead in her tracks right in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Going after Angelina's title! You're suppose to be my cousin!"

"Velvet…just because I'm your cousin doesn't mean that I can't go after what I want even if it is in your best friend's hands," I said.

"I can't believe that you're doing this!"

"Well, I certainly can. You know how I get Velvet…when I want something I'll go after it no matter who is standing in my way." "And also...don't you even pull the cousin card on me. If you were a good cousin yourself then you wouldn't even be friends with Angelina or even Madison Rayne in that matter. So don't you even!" I told her.

"Why you're even my cousin...I don't understand it," Velvet shook her head and stalked off.

"Cousin trouble again?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

Turning around I smiled, "Hey Alex!"

"What's her problem anyways?" he asked.

"That's just Velvet being Velvet," I shrugged my shoulders.

"I figured that."

"So what brings you over to my side of the building?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. He didn't even have to answer me with words. I could see the reason just by looking into his eyes. "If you don't mind me asking....What do you have against her anyways, Alex?"

"People just don't change over a short period of time...Tatianna can not change over that short period of time," Alex answered.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Actually some people can change over a short period of time. I mean look at me as an example."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a lot that you don't know about my past. I use to be just like Tatianna. I use to be the biggest fucking slut that you could ever imagine, but then I met you and after only a month that all changed and I am no longer the slut that I use to be," I confessed.

"Are you just saying that to defend her or something?"

"No, Alex, I'm not. I am telling you the honest to god truth. Just give her a chance," I told him. I just didn't know if he'd actually listen to me.

**So there's chapter 1!!! Short, but it's still something right? So WDYT?!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **Sinfully Delicious **for reviewing!!! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers mentioned in this story. Not that I wouldn't mind Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin being mine for a while!! Yum!! But I do own Allie and Sinfully Delicious owns Tatianna.

**Chapter 2**

**Allie's POV**

"Don't go making things even worse than they already are, Alex," I said looking at him.

"You make it seem as if it's all my fault," Alex said.

"Alex...you are aware that The MCMG's are already on the verge of breaking up."

Alex shook his head no and objected, "No, The MCMG's are fine, Chris and I are fine."

"No you're not," I said and then after a brief pause I added, "And it's all because of one, Tatianna and two, your jealousy over her being with Chris."

"You're suppose to be on my side, Allie."

Shaking my head I said, "No, I'm not on anybody's side. I will not fucking choose sides!"

"But..." he started to say.

Putting my head up I interrupted him, "I refuse to choose sides!" "I have way too ,many other important things to deal with right now and I don't have time to choose sides."

"What could be more important than me?" Alex asked.

Thinking to myself for a second before answering I said, "Hmm...Let's see. Oh right, winning the TNA Knockouts Championship from Angelina Love. If I plan on doing that I need a clear mind." "How do you expect me to have a clear mind if I'm thinking about what you're going through right now also?"

"Come on! You have to be on my side!" Alex complained.

"What don't you get?" I asked. "Alex, I love you! But no way in hell...not in a million years...I will not choose sides," I said shaking my head.

--

After another hour or so of arguing with Alex over me not want to choose sides, I decided that I needed a breath of fresh air. So after leaving Alex I walked outside of the building where I ran into Chris and Tatianna who were walking in at the time.

"Hey Chris! Hey Tatianna!" I smiled walking past them and out of the building.

"Hi Allie!" they smiled back in unison.

"Hey Allie?"

"Yeah?" I asked turning around to face him and Tatianna.

"Next time you see Alex could you tell him that he's finally getting his wish?" Chris asked questioningly.

"If only I knew what that meant," I said.

"I'm going back to Detroit for a while," Tatianna answered.

Looking towards her I said, "Oh! I sure hope that Alex doesn't have much to do with this." Even though I knew damn well that he actually did have a lot to do with it.

"He's part of it, but not all of it."

"I seriously don't think that I should be the one to tell him that...I'm not really in liberty to say...you two should be the ones to tell him." I just didn't feel right getting into someone elses business unless I nessecarily had to do so.

**So there's chapter 2!!! So WDYT?!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
